Reunited
by ElisaAndSammy
Summary: Bella and Jasper are siblings. They were seperated when they were little. When they are reunited 10 years later what will happen? On Hiatus.
1. Preface

**Preface (BPOV)**

Ever since I was 7 years old I've been alone. No family, no friends, no love, just me. There was nobody there to be excited when I made an accomplishment. Yeah I might've been with many families, 25 to be exact, but I don't feel like they are my actual family. They didn't act any differently when I accomplished something; I was only something to look at in their minds, as I was supposedly "beautiful". I had Mahogany hair and had dull chocolate brown eyes, nothing special. I was separated from my brother at the age of 7, and he was 8. We lost each other at a train station and our adoption agency never reunited us. Presently I'm 17 years of age and being shipped off to Forks, Washington to be with my brother at last, Jasper Swan. Or should I say Jasper _Hale Cullen. _Yes the agency said they couldn't tell me any information till I reached the age of 17. I was told that Melissa and Truman Hale adopted him but they died in a car accident when he reached 12 years. Esme and Carlisle Cullen, close friends of the Hales, took him and his "sister", Rosalie Hale, in. They had 3 other children, Emmett, Edward, and Alice I believe their names were. Jasper was supposedly dating Alice, as Rosalie was dating Emmett. Edward was single. Edward and Alice are my age, while Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper are 18. I was piled up with all this information yesterday and was told that I would be sent to live with the Cullen's until I graduate from high school, unless they would like me to live with them, which is probably unlikely. Here I am sitting 3rd class on a Delta airline plane getting ready to see my long lost brother and his unrelated siblings. '_Please fasten your seatbelts. We are about to land.' _I buckled my seatbelt and took a deep breath. In the next minute I would be with my brother that I haven't seen in ten years. I'm Isabella Marie Swan, or whatever my last name is, and this is my life story.

**Story by Sam.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Elisa and I are writing our own stories. If you want to see our stories go to our profile. This story is all mine MWAHAHA except Elisa is editing it. I'm just editing this chapter because she's asleep. Enjoy! –Sam (: **

**Chapter one- Lost**

**BPOV**

_Flashback. 10 years ago._

_I giggled. My big brother Jazzy was making funny faces at me as we were waiting with our group to get on the train. We were going to the adoption agency in New York City, New York. Right now we were in Chicago, Illinois. _

"_Keep it down you little brats!" Ms. Rona snapped. She was the mean lady that took care of us. She slapped me when no one was looking. _

_Once she wasn't paying attention to us anymore I started to silently sob. That woman was a meanie!_

_Jasper gave me a hug. "You alright Bella-rina?" He asked. I sniffed and shook my head. He kissed my cheek "Is that better?" _

_I nodded. "A little."_

"_It's time to board the train." Ms. Rona said, obviously bored. The kids lined up single file. _

_Jasper grabbed my hand. 'My over-protected brother,' I thought as I rolled my eyes._

_We were placed in 3__rd__ class, so we were sat in the very last train. I sat by Jazzy and as soon as my head hit his shoulder I was asleep._

_~*~*~*~_

"_Bella! Wake up! We're in New York!" Jasper said while shaking me. I opened my eyes to meet Jazzy's excited ones._

"_Yay! No more Ms. Rona!" I said. Jasper grinned._

"_Yup." He said popping the "p"._

_The nice lady who was working on the train told all us kids to form a straight line. Jazzy and I were in the back. I was in front of him and he was the last person in line._

_We walked over to where the new person that would be charge of us was._

"_Hello darling, I'm Kathy. I'll be taking care of you at the adoption center." Said the new lady with a bright smile. She was young, pretty, and seemed nice enough._

"_I'm going to take attendance to see if you guys all made it to New York." Kathy said._

"_Ok say here when I call your name. Maryanne Aldone."_

"_Here."_

"_Elizabeth Burger."_

"_Here."_

"_Charles Endersens."_

"_Here."_

_I tuned out the rest of the names, and stared into space until my name was called. _

"_Isabella Swan."_

"_Here!" I said enthusiastically._

"_Jasper Swan."_

_Silence._

"_Jasper?"_

_More Silence._

"_It seems that Jasper is missing." Kathy said worried._

"_He was right there a minute ago!" I shouted while pointing to the spot where Jasper was standing a minute ago. I began to sob. _

_Kathy came over to comfort me. "Don't worry Isabella, we'll find him." She gave me a quick hug._

_I sniffed. "Really?" I asked._

_She gave me a heart-warming smile. "Of course."_

_We never did find him._

End of Flashback

Every night since that day I would cry myself to sleep. I kept telling myself that I would find Jasper soon. Part of it was a lie, but the other part was true. I didn't find Jasper at the time I said I would, but I did find him.

Here I am today sitting in the Forks, Washington airport waiting for Emmett Cullen to pick me up. I was told that he had been waiting to meet me since Jasper told him about my arrival. He couldn't wait to see his new little "sister". Pfft, like I'm really family to the Cullens.

I retrieved my luggage only to remember that I didn't know what Emmett Cullen looked like! I started hyperventilating till a sign caught my eye that said "Isabella Swan". I took deep breaths and walked towards the sign, staring directly at it.

When I caught sight of who was holding the sign I gasped. The man must have been 10 feet tall! Well maybe I'm exaggerating, but he was close to 7 feet! He was huge, not meaning he was fat, but very muscular. He was very handsome.

"Hi! I'm Emmett Cullen! You must be Isabella." He said with a friendly smile.

I returned the smile. "Yes, but please call me Bella." I stuck my hand out for him to shake, only to have it pushed away and replaced with a hug. "Can't breath!" I managed to get out.

Emmett let go of me. "Sorry, I sort of got carried away."

I smiled. "It's alright. I haven't had a hug in years."

"Well then you're going to get years worth of hugs today." He said, and with that I was lead to his car only to wonder what he meant by that.

**Cliffy MWAHAHAHA. I stayed up really late to finish this chapter. I know it's short but I can't write the longest chapters. The shorter they are the more chapters there are. I'm really into writing this story. I love to read about Emmett, Bella, and Jasper's family relationship**. **Those of you who don't, that's fine because there MIGHT be ExB in the future, you never know. Please review and there will be less A/N's and more chapters :)**

** XxSamxX **


	3. Chapter 2

**I got a lot of readers (Around 400!!) but only 2 reviewers ;( It makes me sad to see no one is commenting on my work that took me forever to think of (Not to sound conceited or anything). Special thanks to those who reviewed though! –Sam**

**Disclaimer: I may own the world, but I don't own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

"So, tell me about yourself?" Emmett asked trying to make small talk while we were on a 45-minute drive from Port Angeles to Forks.

"I was born in Phoenix, Arizona. I recently came from New York City, but you probably already new that. Um, before New York I lived in Chicago Illinois. I was an Orphan since the age of 7. My brother is Jasper. My favorite food is Macaroni although I prefer chocolate cake and I probably should stop babbling." I said. "What about you?"

He chuckled. "Well to start, I've lived in Forks my whole life. Esme and Carlisle Cullen are my parents, and I have a younger sister Alice and a younger bro Edward, but I call him Edwardo or Eddie. I'm dating Rosalie Hale and Alice is dating your bro, Jasper. That's my boring life for ya." Emmett said with a goofy grin. I giggled a little. All to soon Emmett said, "Home sweet home."

"We're here already?" I asked.

"Yup." He said. After that he got out of the car to gather my luggage, which was only 2 suitcases.

"Are you coming?" Emmett asked. I realized that I was still in the car so I got out and followed him like a lost puppy. When I glanced at the Cullen's home, let me rephrase that, _mansion_ I just stood there staring at it. None of my other families had a home close to this one. It was huge!

Emmett went into the mansion with me right behind him, but I was still staring at the humongous abode.

"Are you done staring at our home?" He asked with a laugh. I nodded. Wait. Did he say _our _home?

"Our home?" I whispered to mostly myself.

"Yup. Any family to Jasper is Family to the Cullens. _Especially Emmett._" He coughed the last part. I smiled trying to be polite, but the situation just felt awkward.

"So, where is the rest of the family?" I asked noticing we were the only people here.

"They're out planning something for your arrival. So, lets get you settled in your new room." Emmett said while we were heading upstairs.

"Okay." Is all I said. We headed up the staircase. It felt like hours till we reached my room.

Finally we were on the top floor, which was where my room was located. "This is it." Emmett said as he, literally, kicked the door open.

My mouth was hanging wide open. The room was huge! The room I used to stay in contained 10 girls, and it wasn't nearly the size of this room. The walls were a soothing brown color, with a crème color carpet. There was a queen-sized bed and all the latest electronics were placed in the room, including a T.V and a Dell Laptop.

"I think this is the wrong room." I said, still in shock.

"No this is the right room, besides all the rooms are like this." I stared at him. "No offence, but the staring is sort of creeping me out." I blushed and looked down.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"It's fine. Jasper did the same thing the first time he was over here. I can tell you guys are related." That comment made me blush redder than a tomato.

"EMMETT! WE'RE HOME!" A voice that sounded like the sweet sound of bells called from the first floor. It was a female's voice, so it had to be Rosalie, Alice, or Mrs. Cullen.

"OK! GIVE US A MINUTE!" Emmett yelled back. As if he was reading my mind he said, "That was Alice." I nodded.

As we headed downstairs I was met with three female figures. Where were the men?

"Hi! I'm Alice!" A little black spiky haired pixie chirped. She gave me a quick hug.

Then the blonde girl, who looked like she should've been a super model, smiled at me. "Hi I'm Rosalie, but you can me Rose if you'd like." She said and gave me a hug. I nodded.

"Hello dear I'm Esme." Said the last woman. She gave me a big smile and a warm hug.

"I'm Bella." I said quietly.

"Bella what a beautiful name."

"Thank you." I said softer than before.

As the girls talked about taking me shopping, and Emmett standing there, playing on his iPod touch, my eyes wandered to the window. I saw a black car pull up. I watched as three male figures got out of the car and came towards the house.

Once they were in I was met with the excited eyes that I lost 10 years ago. I was reunited with my older brother, Jasper Swan.

**Do you think I would end this story now when I'm having so much fun writing it? Nope. There is going to be way more drama filled chapters. Please review and you'll make my day, and make me feel better since my mom is ugh. Love ya!**

**XxSamxX **


	4. Chapter 3

**I got tons of reviews and I'm really happy. Special thanks to those of you who reviewed! I take the time to write replies that are different for each of my reviewers. This is my last chapter of the week :( Sorry. I'm going to be updating once every week thanks to my meanie teachers who give me homework. Well thanks again to those who reviewed and please check out Elisa's and my other Fanfics! Btw Elisa is the one who edited so yay Elisa!! XD Love you all!! (In a non-awkward way XD) –Sam**

**Song for this chapter: ****Leona Lewis - Better In Time (I was listening to it and felt as if it goes with this story XD)**

**Disclaimer- I hate disclaimers since I have to state that I don't own twilight and never will ;(**

_Once they were in I was met with the excited eyes that I lost 10 years ago. I was reunited with my older brother, Jasper Swan._

**BPOV**

"Jasper." I whispered, tears threatening to come out.

"Bella." He said. I couldn't take it anymore, I ran into my older brother's arms.

I started to sob, fully aware of the people who were standing in the room. "I-I w-was sooooo scared J-Jazzy. I-I w-was afraid I-I w-would n-never s-s-see y-you again." I stuttered while sobbing harder.

I could feel a warm liquid splashing on my head. My hero was crying. "Ssh, it's okay Bella-rina. I'm here." Jasper whispered, while stroking my hair. My sobs grew quieter when I heard his soothing voice.

"We couldn't find you Jasper. Where did you go?" I asked as soon as I stopped crying. I looked up and saw his face harden.

"I think we should talk. Privately." He said and looked at his family. They all nodded and Jasper brought me to the family room.

We sat down on one of the black leather couches.

"I don't know where to start." He mumbled mostly to himself. I looked at him hoping he would tell me.

**JPOV**

My little sister was right here, the little sister I left 10 years ago. I missed her all those years and regretted leaving.

"I don't know where to start." I mumbled mostly to my self. I saw those big brown eyes look up at me and I instantly knew I had to tell her.

"Well, the day I left--"

_Flashback_

_I was following Bella, overly excited to be in New York City. I was planning to run off with Bella when the new person who took care of us was taking attendance. _

"_Hello darling, I'm Kathy. I'll be taking care of you at the adoption center." Said the new lady with a bright smile. I rolled my eyes knowing that that was how Ms. Rona first greeted us. She turned out to be a meanie, no doubt Kathy would too._

"_I'm going to take attendance, to see if you guys all made it to New York." Kathy said._

"_Ok say here when I call your name. Maryanne Aldone."_

"_Here."_

"_Elizabeth Burger."_

"_Here."_

"_Charles Endersens."_

"_Here."_

_Now was the time to make my escape. _

"_Bella-rina." I whispered in Bella's ear. She didn't seem to notice and kept staring into space. "Bella!" I whispered a little louder._

"_Isabella Swan." Bella went out of her trance. I had to leave, knowing my name would be called next. _

_I walked silently backwards until I reached the crowd of people. I started to run till I was out the door. I walked alone down the empty streets of New York. I sobbed knowing I would never see Bella again._

_I saw flashing lights behind me and I began to breath loudly._

_A woman got out of the car and she caught up with me. I stopped and looked at her. She kneeled down so that she was my height. _

"_Hello sweetie." The woman said in a kind voice. "I'm officer Terri. Do you mind telling me why you are out here alone?"  
_

_I just stared at her._

"_Do you mind coming to the police station so we can find your parents?"_

_By then I was in a fit of tears. Officer Terri took my hand and led me to her car._

_We drove what seemed like hours till we reached a building._

_Officer Terri got out of the car and opened the backdoor, motioning for me to come out._

_We got in the building._

"_Do you mind telling me your name?" Terri asked._

_I nodded. "Jasper Swan."_

_She nodded and told me to go sit down, and, if I would like to, watch TV._

_I heard Terri and other officers talk about me. They said I was in the Spence-Chapin Adoption Services._

"_I think he's an only child." Said one of the officers._

"_So do I. It doesn't say anything about him having a sibling." Said another officer._

"_We should send him back to the closest Adoption center and tell Spence-Chapin Adoption Services that we have Jasper Swan and that we are taking him a different Adoption agency." Said the last officer._

_They all agreed._

_~*~*~*~_

_Melissa and Truman Hale soon adopted me. I still regretted leaving my sweet little sister, and I always would._

_End of Flashback_

I sobbed. I haven't sobbed like this since Melissa and Truman died. I pulled Bella in a tight hug, and let her sob in my chest.

"I'm sorry Bells. I should've never left. I'm sorry for being so stupid." I whisper.

Bella pulled away from my tight embrace. "I hate you." She growled with tears streaming down her face.

"W-what?" I stuttered, my sobs growing stronger. I was acting like a girl, but right now that didn't matter at all

"I hate you! You left me! You couldn't of just stayed there? How could you be so selfish and stupid!?" She yelled.

"I'm sorry Bells." I repeated.

"You know what Jasper? Sometimes sorry isn't enough." Bella said. She headed upstairs to her room.

I just stared at the spot she was standing in. "I'm sorry Bella." I whispered one more time, knowing that I would try to gain Bella's trust even if it killed me.

**EPOV (Right when the men came into the house)**

I stared at this brown haired beauty. She was someone I always dreamed of. I knew that she was Jasper's sister, but they looked nothing alike. I know that I would have to win Isabella's heart, knowing that love is a matter of life or death.

**I had to throw in an EPOV just to show you how Edward feels. I was crying when I was writing this chapter. Review!! It can be about anything! It could even be about ham! XD Just please review and read Elisa's FF ****Overcome****. Love you all in a non-weird way! **

**XxSamxX**


	5. Chapter 4

**-Well I didn't get as many reviews as I would like, but I still got reviews!! (: Thank you to the people who reviewed! So, last night I laid in bed and thought of what I should write for this chapter. Hehe it works! Elisa told me to try it so I can't take credit. I know that when Bella and the others are little they use big words, but hey! They're smart aren't they? Lmao. Well anyways here is the next chapter. I don't really like it, but still… Enjoy! –Sam :)**

**-P.s I'm not including the EPOV in the last chapter in this chapter so pretend it never happened. And there are so cuss words in this chappy.**

**Disclaimer: Elisa doesn't own the dairy company so I can't own Twilight ;(**

_I just stared at the spot she was standing in. "I'm sorry Bella." I whispered one more time, knowing that I would try to gain Bella's trust even if it killed me._

**APOV**

Jazzy came up to our room, looking all depressed. He was dry sobbing, like he had no more tears to cry. I wanted to help him, but first I needed to know what was wrong.

Jasper sat on our bed. I wrapped my arms around him, but he just sat there looking straight ahead.

"What's wrong Jazz?" I asked him.

Finally tears rolled down his face. I hugged him, but he didn't hug me back.

"What happened with Bella?" I asked, concluding that, that something happened between them was causing Jasper to be depressed.

"She hates me." He said almost to low for me to hear.

"Of course she doesn't Jasper." I said. I knew she didn't for a fact. I could see it in Bella's eyes, her love for her brother.

"She does. She said so herself." Hearing the tone in his voice almost wanted me to shed my own tears.

"Why don't you take a nap, hun. I'll go talk to Bella with Rose." I said. Jasper sighed, but he nodded anyways.

I left the room, heading towards Emmett and Rose's room to get Rosalie.

**RPOV**

"Woo! Yes!" Emmett yelled, as he was watching the game. I rolled my eyes at my immature boyfriend, but I loved him.

All of a sudden, my room door was opened.

"ROSALIE!" The annoying little pixie yelled.

"WHAT!?" I yelled back.

"I need you to help me talk to Bella."

"Oh! Oh! Are you going to talk to Bella? I wanna talk to her with you guys!" Emmett exclaimed.

Right then Edward walked by. "I wanna talk to her to." Edward said, no more like whined.

"Might as well take the whole family to talk to her." I said sarcastically.

"No, only Rosalie and I are going to talk to her." Alice said.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww." The boys said in unison.

"Stop your whining. We're going now." Alice snapped. Who knew she could be this mean?

As we were walking upstairs I asked Alice, "Why are we going to talk to Bella?"

"Because Jasper thinks she hates him." She answered.

"Oh." Is all I said before we reached her room door.

Alice knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again. No answer. She kept knocking on the door until it flew open and an annoyed Bella was standing there.

"May I help you?" Bella asked tiredly.

"Yes. We would like to talk to you." I said.

"If it's about Jasper, forget it." Bella said. She was about to close the door, but Alice stopped it with her foot.

"It's not. We want to take you shopping!" Alice exclaimed. We squealed trying to make the situation less awkward.

"I never really ever went shopping with friends." Bella said quietly.

Alice gasped. "Well then we better go! Though we have a lot of time to shop, but still!"

Bella sighed. "Why not?"

I giggled. She'll never want to go shopping with Alice after today.

"Yay!" Alice squealed.

"Can we take my car?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course you wanted to show off your car."

I smiled brightly. "Yup." I said popping the "p".

"Well I better get ready." Bella said. Alice and I nodded.

"We'll be in the family room." Alice said, and with that we headed downstairs.

**BPOV**

I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked hideous beyond compare. My eyes were red and puffy, my hair was a mess, and my clothes were just plain ugly. I was hideous mentally and emotionally too. It was fucking hell.

I sighed and headed towards the bathroom for a quick shower. As I washed my hair, with my strawberry shampoo, I thought of Jasper. I thought of all the good times we had, but I remembered the bad times we had too.

_Flashback_

"_Hi Wazzy." I said to my big brother. It was Jasper's 6__th__ birthday and he was playing with the other kids._

"_Hey Bella. Can I play you later? I'm busy doing stuff." He said concentrating on his tower he was making out of Legos. _

"_Can't I pway wif wu?" I asked. He looked at his friends and they bursted out laughing._

"_No." he said quietly. I felt warm tears fall from my eyes. I stomped away and sat in the corner, still crying._

_Just then Ms. Rona came out. She looked at me with disgust showing in face. What a boogerface._

"_What are you doing you little twerp!? Stop being a little skank and go interact instead of acting like your better than everyone!" Ms. Rona yelled at me. I wiped the tears away, but new ones formed hearing her call me names. I didn't even know what a skank is!_

"_Okay." I whispered. I got up and walked into something. It was Jazzy. He gave me a big hug._

"_I'm sorry Bella." He said._

"_It ok Wasper." I said back._

"_Do you wanna play with us still?"_

"_Wew __**(Wew= Well)**__ whatcha pweople pwaying?" I asked._

"_We're gonna put together a puzzle! It's a picture of superman!" He said excitedly._

"_Yay!" I said and followed Jazzy, with a bright smile plastered on my face._

_End of Flashback_

That was Jasper's and my first fight.

I got out of the shower, and it surprised me that it only lasted for about 3 to 5 minutes.

I dumped out all my clothes and found some clothes that was suitable for shopping, and fit my mood. I picked up black sweatpants, a black hoodie, a Muse t-shirt, and Nikes **(on profile)**. Sounds depressing, I know, but fits my mood perfectly.

I walked down the stairs to the first floor once I was done changing.

"You don-- " Alice said, but stopped when she turned around and looked at me. She looked as if she was about to cry. "Tsk, tsk. Your outfit is so depressing! It makes me want to cry! So lets get going to get you some new clothing!"

I nodded, not knowing what to say.

We got into Rosalie's Red BMW and sped off to the mall.

I could tell this was going to be one hell of a shopping trip; I could feel it in my gut.

**So here is my update for the week. Not my best chapter, but I don't despise it. That would be mean to despise something, even if you wrote it. Come on what did it ever do to you? Well anyways show me some love and review!! It could anything random even!! So review REVIEW Review review!! Thank ya'll!! Love ya!! **

**XxSamxX **

**I like rainbows and pretty unicorns.. Well, maybe not, but rainbows are cool! That is all.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry that I'm a couple days late on updating, but read the bottom A/N. Anyways I'm starving for reviews. Hehe. Ok so this is the shopping trip. Enjoy –Sam (:**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight but I own a copy of it (Don't sue me XD)!**

**BPOV**

"OMG! Bella! You look gorgeous!" Alice squealed. I looked at myself in the mirror only to see myself wearing the tightest, shortest dress I had ever seen. I groaned. This was around the 15th store we've been to, and we already got around 200 bags. Alice and Rosalie wouldn't let me pay, saying I was part of the family and was only allowed to spend Mr. and Mrs. Cullen's money. I guess they were trying to get my mine off of Jasper. They _almost _succeeded.

"Don't you think it's a little to short? And tight?" I asked.

"Of course not! You look hot!" Alice exclaimed, making me blush a little.

"Yea Bella. That dress makes you look sexy." Rosalie stated, now making look redder than a tomato.

"Um thanks?" I said. I caught sight of the price and my eyes widened. "But I can't afford it, not even close!"

Alice looked at the price and rolled her eyes. "So what. It's a couple of 100 dollars. Big deal. WE can afford that."

I sighed. I would have to pay back the Cullens.

"Ok, get out of that dress so we can go pay. After we're going to a restaurant called '_Bella_ Italia'." Rosalie said.

I nodded and shut the door of the dressing room. It took about a good 5 minutes to take the dress off. I slid on my clothes I was wearing before and walked out of the dressing room. As I gave Alice the dress, my thoughts went to Jasper. What was he doing? Does he hate me? What was he feeling? I, of course didn't actually hate Jasper, but I think I made him believe I did. I was angry with him, but I would never loathe the person who made me feel like I was actually somebody.

"Bella?" Rose asked while waving a hand in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry." I said and walked with her and Alice to the door. We walked towards the BMW and started driving to the restaurant.

When we got there, we were sat at a table. The restaurant was fancier than McDonalds, not as fancy as Calbrese –not that I've ever been there-, But pretty fancy.

We sat down and the waiter kept flirting with us, well Alice and Rose. He was a little good looking, but not that much. He had jet-black hair and looked around 20 years old.

"I'll have an ice tea." Alice said. The waiter tried smiling seductively, but didn't succeed. He turned to Rosalie.

"I'll have a coke." She said nonchalantly. The waiter winked at her, but she didn't catch it, as she was texting rapidly on her cell phone. The waiter looked at me, and then looked down. Was I really that unattractive?

"I'll just have a water." I said quietly. The waiter nodded and headed towards the kitchen.

"Do you have a phone, Bella? I need your number incase I need to talk to you." Alice blurted out randomly. Rosalie giggled quietly.

"No I don't." I said. Alice and Rose gasped.

"Then we have to get you one! We'll go to the closest Verizon store after we eat." Just as she said that the waiter came back with our drinks.

"Thanks." We said in unison. He nodded and turned to Rose.

"And what would you like, beautiful?" He asked trying to be seductive, again. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"I would like a new waiter and the vegetarian lasagna please." She said "kindly". He turned to Alice knowing that he wouldn't have a chance with Rose.

"What about you, babe?" He asked her. Alice broke out in laughter and everyone in the restaurant turned to look at her. Once she calmed down she looked at the waiter.

"To get away from you. Oh and I'd like to eat the grilled chicken salad." Alice said while handing the menu to the waiter. He glared at the floor and nodded. He then, finally, turned to me.

He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "You know, my roommate is out of town, and I have the apartment all to myself."

"EW! You pervert!" I said a little to loudly. All of a sudden some dude with a suit on came rushing to our table.

"Is there something wrong, Miss?" He asked me. He had a tag that said "manager" on it.

"Actually, yes. Your employee was irritating my friends and I." I glanced at the waiter.

After that the manager gave us a new waiter, and told our old one to follow him. We again placed our orders and I got the mushroom ravioli.

"So, Jasper was-" Alice stopped talking when she saw me look down when she said _his_ name. "You know Bella, he loves you."

I didn't say anything so Rosalie did.

"Alice is right, Bella. He loves you as much as he does Alice and I, maybe even more. But now he thinks you hate him, which we all know isn't true, but now he's broken."

Tears were threatening to spill. "I just ruin everything. I'm sorry. Everything is always my fault." I whispered.

"Hey! No it's not let's just finish our food." I nodded. When we were done eating, we headed to the Verizon store. I got the Envy3. Alice's number was the first on my contacts.

After that we drove home. Alice called _him, _Emmett, and Edward. I noticed that I've never really seen Edward, so I was surprised when I walked into the door meeting a pair of amazing green eyes.

**Cliffe! Hehe do you think there'll be an ExB? *Shurg* Anyways, there will be 2 updates this week since I didn't update last week. There might even be 3 if I get around 20 reviews! (: So review!! Love you all! **

**XxSamxX**


	7. Chapter 6

**I love updating. Hehe. I only got 2 reviews *pout* there will be 2 chapters up next week if I get more!! Loves ya! –Sam**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight although I did in my past life, no wait I didn't. I was Hitler (Ask Facebook!).**

_I noticed that I've never really seen Edward, so I was surprised when I walked into the door meeting a pair of amazing green eyes._

**BPOV**

When I noticed that the eyes were staring back into my own I blushed and looked away. That was a bad idea since Jasper's hurt filled eyes were the first thing I saw. It made me want to cry, knowing that I caused him this much pain, although for 10 years I was in much worse pain.

Alice looked at Jasper and me and felt the tension in the air, so she said, "Let's go to your room to pick out an outfit for you for your first day of Forks High on Monday!" I groaned, for it was spring break and it was only Wednesday.

All I did was nod and head upstairs. I was longing to see the overwhelming green eyes, so, once again, I looked at the owner of the green eyes and all I could think of was rainbows and pretty unicorns. The green-eyed god had tousled bronze hair, and he wore a breathtaking smile on his face. After that last glance I looked away and followed Alice to my room.

**EPOV**

I looked into those deep brown eyes. We were just staring at each other. All to soon she looked away and went upstairs. I frowned. Emmett, who caught what happened, smirked.

"You know, bro, we're going clubbing tonight." Emmett said.

"Cool." I said. All I could think of was Bella in a tight dress. Mmm- wait I'm not supposed to think of her that way, she is Jasper's sister. But a hot sister.

"So what do ya wanna do, man?" Emmett asked. I shrugged I really didn't care.

"I want a pony back ride. I haven't had one of those in years." He said with a mischievous smile placed on his face. My eyes widened.

"Hell no, Em!" I yelled as I started to run with Emmett not to far behind.

"Yes way!" He yelled back. I rolled my eyes and ran faster. My brother is such an idiot.

**APOV**

We picked out Bella's attire for Monday and I told her about how we were going clubbing tonight.

"No thanks Alice. I don't feel like getting drunk and yelled at." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"You don't have to drink and who's gonna yell at you?" I asked. She blushed at looked down.

"It's nothing. Just something that happened in the past." She whispered. I looked at her with curious eyes, but ignored it knowing I was making her uncomfortable.

"So are you coming? Don't make me beg."

"Okay, okay." I squealed.

"Let's play a game I like to call Bella Barbie." Her eyes widened, but it was to late to escape, for I grabbed her arm and pulled her to the bathroom.

**BPOV**

2 hours.

2 hours since I've seen those green eyes.

2 hours since I've seen Jasper, but I was sort of grateful.

2 hours of "playing" Bella Barbie.

Sometimes it sucks being me.

"Finished!" Alice said. I turned around to look at myself in Alice's full-length mirror. I frowned a little, but replaced it with a shocked expression. I hated the dress **(dress, hair, and accessories on profile… imagine the make up)**, but overall I looked pretty damn good if I do say so myself.

I smiled at Alice. "Thank you." I said.

"No problemo. I'll be my room if you need me. Be downstairs at 8:50." Alice said as she got up and walked out the door.

I sighed. It was only 8:30 and we were leaving at 9. Rose came in while Alice was playing her little game and told us that we were taking Emmett's jeep.

I glanced at the clock to see that it was already 8:40. Time flies by fast when you're just thinking.

I sighed and headed downstairs. Since nobody was down yet, besides me of course, I sat down on the couch and shut my eyes.

My eyes flew open rapidly when the couch moved. I looked to the left of me only to be met with those piercing green eyes. I looked at the owner to be once again stunned at the Adonis sitting in front of me. I blinked a few times to see if I was dreaming.

The God like human being smiled. "Hey." He said making my insides melt. His voice sounded like honey and velvet.

"Hi." Was all I got out, but it was only in a whisper.

"How are you this evening?" He asked. His eyes ran over my body. I stopped myself from rolling my eyes. I knew it; he was a pig just like every other guy.

"Um, I'm okay I guess." I said while blushed. "How about you?"

"I'm great." He said shooting me a breathtaking grin. This time I let myself roll my eyes and I moved to the end of the couch. I felt bad when I saw him frown, but then again, it could just be one of his tricks.

Just then Alice and the rest came down.

"PARTAY!" Emmett yelled. Rose hit him on the back of the head, and Alice, Edward, and I laughed. Jasper just stood there expressionless.

"Let's get going then!" Alice exclaimed back. I sighed and stood up, only to see black.

**Cliffe. Darn it. It was late. That means 2 updates this week. I'll probably update Thursday since it's the only day I'm not really busy. Review!! Review!! Review!! Love ya reviewers =) I was gonna make it longer but I didn't wanna keep you waiting XD Next chapter will be longer I guess.**

**XxSamxX **

**Gonna watch Idol tonight WOO! Girls night!! XD**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry I didn't update. My computer is stupid XD and I couldn't update on my iPod. I missed writing and I really want to update this chappy so there might be errors 'cause I didn't edit. Sorry. Well enjoy ;) –Sam**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight nor will I ever ;( It's sooooo sad.**

"_Let's get going then!" Alice exclaimed back. I sighed and stood up, only to see black._

**APOV**

"Let's get going then!" I exclaimed. As Bella stood up Emmett got excited and the coat I gave him flew out of his arms, and landed on top of Bella's head.

"Dude, get your fucking coat off my sister." Jasper growled. He looked as if he was going to rip Emmett's throat out. I rubbed his arm to sooth him. Man my baby is so over-protective.

"It's just a coat, man chill." Emmett said as he reached for the coat. Jasper looked as if he was going to explode.

"Calm down, Jazzy. It's only a coat." I whispered in his ear. He relaxed only a _tiny _bit. Emmett took the coat off of Bella's head and she thanked him quietly as a crimson blush rose to her cheeks.

Edward stepped in to make it less awkward. "So, are we leaving or not?" he asked.

"Yup," Emmett said brightly. He grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her to the jeep. Everyone else followed them laughing their asses off.

Rose and Emmett sat in the front, Jazz and I sat in the back, and Bella and Edward sat in the middle. We wouldn't want Edward raping Bella. I laughed mentally at my joke.

Em turned on the radio and 'Tik Tok' by Ke$ha was playing.

"I love this song!" Emmett and I yelled in unison. We all sang to it.

**BPOV**

I tried to stay my farthest away from Edward and Jasper, but as soon as Emmett started singing, I was holding onto Edward for support so I wouldn't fall since I was laughing so hard.

_W__a__ke up in the morning  
Feeling like P Diddy_

_Grab my glasses  
I'm out the door  
I'm gonna hit this city  
Before I leave  
Brush my teeth with a  
Bottle of jack  
Cause when I leave for  
The night I aint coming back_

Emmett pulled out a pair of rainbow colored shutter shades and put them on while he sang 'grab my glasses' **(A/N I HAVE A PAIR OF THESE COLORED SHUTTER SHADES! THEY'RE BEAST!!)**

_phones__ (phones)  
Drop toppin, playin our favorite CD's  
Going out to the part__ies__  
Tryin a get a little bit TIPSY  
_

I'm talking pedicure on our toes (toes)  
Tryin on all our clothes (clothes)  
Boys blowin up our

Emmett tilted making the wheel tilt making me squish into Edward.

_  
Don't Stop  
Make it Pop  
DJ blow my speakers up  
Tonight I'ma fight  
Till we see the sudden light  
Tick tock on the clock  
Let the party don't stop  
No oh, oh oo whoa oo whoa oh  
Oh oo whoa oo whoa oh__sunlight__  
Tick tock on the clock  
Let the party don't stop  
No oh, oh oo whoa oo whoa oh  
Oh oo whoa oo whoa oh__,__ po shut us (DOWN)__s__u__nlight__  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop  
No oh, oh oo whoa oo whoa oh  
Oh oo whoa oo whoa oh__sunlight__  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop  
No oh, oh oo whoa oo whoa oh  
Oh oo whoa oo whoa oh_

_Don't Stop_  
_Make it Pop_  
_DJ blow my speakers up_  
_Tonight I'ma fight_  
_Till we see the_

_Aint got a care in the world_  
_But got plenty of BEER_  
_Aint got no money in my pocket_  
_But I'm already here_  
_And now the dudes are lining up_  
_Cause they hear we got swagger_  
_But we kick em to the curb_  
_Unless they look like Mick Jagger_

_I'm talkin bout_  
_Everybody getting crunk (crunk)_  
_Boys try to touch my junk (junk)_  
_Gonna smack em if they gettin too drunk (drunk)_  
_Not no we going till they kick us out (out)_  
_And The police shut us down (down)_  
_Police shut us down (down)_  
_Po_

_Don't Stop_  
_Make it Pop_  
_DJ blow my speakers up_  
_Tonight I'ma fight_  
_Till we see the_

_Don't Stop_  
_Make it Pop_  
_DJ blow my speakers up_  
_Tonight I'ma fight_  
_Till we see the sudden light_  
_Tick tock on the clock_  
_But the party don't stop_  
_No oh, oh oo whoa oo whoa oh_  
_Oh oo whoa oo whoa oh_

_You build me up_  
_You break me down_  
_My heart it pounds_  
_Yeah you got me_  
_With my hands up_  
_You got me now_  
_You got that sound_  
_Yeah you got me(ohh oo)_

_You build me up_  
_You break me down_  
_My heart it pounds_  
_Yeah you got me_  
_With my hands up_  
_Put your hands up_  
_Put your hands up_  
_Now the party don't start till I walk in..._

_Don't Stop_  
_Make it Pop_  
_DJ blow my speakers up_  
_Tonight I'ma fight_  
_Till we see the sudden light_  
_Tick tock on the clock_  
_But the party don't stop_  
_No oh, oh oo whoa oo whoa oh_  
_Oh oo whoa oo whoa oh_

When the song finished everyone just sat there staring at Emmett.

"What the fuck man?" Edward asked.

Emmett shrugged. "I like the song." After that it got all quiet. All to sudden we were at the club. In big flashing letters on the club it said "Twilight". Hmmm, must be the name of the club.

As Emmett helped me out of the car I kept thinking someone was following me… I shrugged it off and followed Emmett, until a hand covered my mouth.

**DUNDUNDUN! Cliffy hehe… DO NOT HATE ME! Review! :) Sorry for the wait. I was extremely busy with all my concerts and shit. SPROG, haha, inside joke. PLEASE REVIEW!! :D **

**P.s Chapters will be longer if I get the time and you guys don't mind waiting a little longer ;) Love you guys in a nonweird way!**

**XxSamxX**


	9. Chapter 8

**I like reviews so review and review and review! Hehe :) I love you guys. Some of your reviews make my day. Not my best chapter, I don't really like it. I wrote it when I was really tired, so bear with me please. Thanks! :D –Sam**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight ;( WAAAAAAAAAAAH! {XD}**

_As Emmett helped me out of the car I kept thinking someone was following me… I shrugged it off and followed Emmett, until a hand covered my mouth._

**BPOV**

I was pulled by the owner of the hand until Emmett and everyone else was out of sight. I bit the hand, but I was then pushed against an alley wall. I hit the back of my head and I felt something warm ooze out of my head. I reached up and saw a red liquid on my hand. I sobbed quietly but the figure slapped me. I then shifted my hand to my cheek.

"Shut up!" it said quietly. It came out of the dark shadows so I could see who the person was. The figure was a man with blonde hair that was in a ponytail. He was sorta good looking, but I couldn't think about that. All I could think about was this burning sensation on my cheek and the back of my head.

"You need to come with Me." he said annoyed. I shook my head vigorously. No way in hell was I gonna go with him. He slapped my again on the other cheek this time. I sobbed silently this time.

"I asked you nicely and you shake your head?" he slapped me one more before gagging me and tying up my hands with duct tape. "Now you respect me. Understand?" I nodded slightly. He pushed me till we reached a van. I was shoved into the back of the van.

Once the van door was shut I could see that there was another person in my position, tied up and gagged. I moaned as I laid my head on the side of the van door. I saw the figure coming closer to me, so I slid away from it. I only needed more trouble. I heard the figure groan.

I sighed and tried to get comfortable. I tried not sleeping, but the darkness consumed me.

***

I woke to see –my eyes were bulging out of my head –_Jasper _all tied up and asleep_. _I tried to put my hands over my mouth, but they wouldn't budge. Then I remembered that I was also tied up and in a van. This brought tears to my eyes. I looked around the van and saw that it was filthy. I scrunched my nose up is disgust, but that only made the tears come faster.

I slid closer to Jazz so that we were side by side. I laid my head on the sleeping Jasper and wondered why we were being kidnapped. It probably wasn't a coincidence that we were both being taken hostage. The person kidnapping us must have a reason to do so, but what? I've been living in hell my whole life, and Jasper has been a perfect angel, I bet, for his whole life.

Then for some reason I thought of my parents. How they were so in love, how they loved us. Then they just disappeared off the earth's surface.

I sobbed, my tears soaking Jasper's shirt. He laid his head on mine to signal that he was awake. I got up and saw that Jazz had two black eyes. I gasped, but it was muffled by the duct tape.

Jasper looked as if he were to cry, but stayed strong since I was there. I continued to sob silently into his shoulder.

I could feel Jasper shaking, only making me sob harder. I tried breaking my hands free from the tape, so I could comfort him, but the tape wouldn't budge. I frowned, though nobody could see me.

The car ride felt like it was going on and on forever. I continued to bawl, although Jazz stopped hours ago, or I think hours ago. I didn't know what time of day, or for a matter of fact, what day it was! I haven't eaten in what seems like forever.

Once I was all out of tears I became drowsy, so I rested my head on Jazzy's shoulder, but all too soon the van came to a halt causing my head to come up.

**EmPOV**

"Hey, Em? Have you seen Jasper or Bella anywhere?" Alice asked me as we walked into the club. We sat down at a booth while Rosalie headed towards the ladies room. She said she had to reapply her make up.

"Pffffft, no. What do I look like, their baby sitter?" I said.

"Ugh! You were supposed to keep an eye on Bella!"

"I thought that was Eddie's job." I said dumbfounded. She never told me to watch Bella… did she?

"Nooo… I told you to watch her right before we got out of the car you dumbass! She could be getting raped for all we know!" Alice shrieked in horror.

Eddie probably heard Alice because the next thing you know, he's yelling at me too. "You fucking lost her?! Dude, what the hell?"

"Don't yell at me! Alice lost Jasper!" I yelled back. By now, the people around us were staring –no more like glaring– at us. Alice hit the back of my head, hard. "Ow! Damn it, Ali! That hurt!"

"Well, look for her then!" she yelled.

"Fine!"

"Hmph, fine!"

With that all three of us were off on a search of the missing siblings…

Oh and there was a confused Rose too…

**RPOV**

Five words… WHAT. THE. HELL. IS. HAPPENING?!

I leave for five minutes and there is a Bella and Jasper search party!?!?!?!

**JPOV**

I watched as Bella slept. My eyelids were falling, but I kept them open. I had to watch Bella, just incase. I was still a little hurt that she moved away from me, but in the dark you couldn't tell if I was a serial killer or your brother. I looked at my hands. They were all tied up. As if they needed to be. The dude who took us fucking beat me till my shirt was bloody red! Yeah, like hell I was mad, but curious, curious about why we were being taking.

All this thinking was making me tired, so my eyes silently fell till darkness hit me.

~*~*~*~

I woke up to Bella's head on my shoulder. I smiled, but it was covered by the duct tape. I laid my head on her's to signal I was awake. She looked up at me, and her eyes widened. I almost didn't notice because I was staring to intently at the wounds that covered her face and her body. There was a big crack in her head. What did this douche do to her?

She put her head back to my shoulder and started to silently sob again. I sighed and some of my own tears rolled down my cheeks. I began shaking but stopped, for that seemed to make Bella cry harder.

I think hours went by and Bella was still bawling. I frowned, but stayed strong for her.

She dozed off on my shoulder but was abruptly awaken when the van came to a halt.

**So whatcha guys think? REVIEW!! Sorry I didn't edit I just wanted to get this out there ;) I'm sorry for such a long wait and I know this chapter isn't that long but I tried my best, maybe next chapter. Plus I had writers block. REVIEW! Love my readers!! (:**

**XxSamxX**


	10. Chapter 9

**This is the last author note I'ma write at the top XD means more words down there, teehee. So I know this chapter is reeeeeeeeeeeally late, but my parents grounded me for a month for no hacking reason! I know, not fair at all. Well at least I have my readers. I have major writers block so this chapter is short! Sorry! -Sam**

**Disclaimer- I aint a gangsta ninja, so I don't own twilight… but I **_**am**_ **ninja gangsta… **

_She dozed off on my shoulder but was abruptly awaken when the van came to a halt._

**BPOV**

I heard the front door open with a loud screech. I moaned, not wanting to hear that horrible sound anymore. Jasper tried to comfort me. The keyword is _tried_, but he couldn't since that fucking bastard tied him up.

I heard footsteps and started shaking in fear. The dude was getting closer, I could feel it. Tears threatened to spill out. I heard him place his hand on the door and it slowly opened. When the door was opened all the way I saw the face of the son of a bitch who kidnapped us. Don't get me wrong, he was totally hot with his muscular arms, his long blonde hair, and pale skin, and if we weren't in this situation I would want to date him, but it's different since we are.

He grinned at us. "How are the little hostages?" he asked teasingly. I saw Jasper glare at him, and the kidnapper rolled his eyes and smirked. Jackass.

"I'm going to stop for gas, so we can reach our destination." He winked at me, and made me want slap him. Ugh, pervert. I didn't even know his name! I could see Jazzy glaring at him harder. The dude shook his head and walked away.

I heard a growling sound. I looked down to see that it was my stomach. I hadn't had anything to eat for about a day! Neither has Jazz!

I sighed, knowing we wouldn't be out of this hell hole for a couple more hours, maybe even days. I leaned against the van wall, waiting for a miracle.

**EmPOV (Random, I know. Writers block! LOL XD)**

"We're looking for Beeeeeee-elllllllaaaaaaaa! And Jaaaaaaa-aaaspeeer!" I sang loudly, while walking around a dark alley looking for Bella and Jazzy.

"Shut up!" Alice hissed while tip-toeing around. "There might be rapist!"

I rolled my eyes. "Pfft, like I'm going to get raped." Then realization hit me. "Unless they're gay, or a female rapist! AH!"

At that Rosalie slapped me, and it even made a "thump" noise!

"Ow!" I said while rubbing the back of my head. That hurt!

"Then be quiet and stop being a homophobe," she said angrily with a scowl.

"Urg, fine and I wasn't being a homophobe. I was telling the truth," I whispered. I kept the urge to burst out singing "Don't Stop Believing". I was very proud of myself.

**BPOV**

"_Jazzy! Can you give me a piggy back ride?" I asked._

_He smiled, looking goofy with his front teeth missing. "Sure!"_

_I smiled and hopped on his back. He probably wasn't expecting me to come that quickly because we fell over. Once I hit the ground, I skinned my hands on the hard, grungy concrete. As soon as tears came to my eyes, Jasper came and wrapped his arms around me._

"_You okay, Bells?" he asked while I cried into his shirt. I shook my head. He took my hands and brushed off the dirt, "Do you want me to make them feel better?" he asked._

_I looked up and sniffed. "Yesh," I mumbled._

"_Well, we have to put your hands under the magic fountain for 10 seconds," he said in a professional voice which made me crack a smile. "Do you think you can do that?"_

"_Yes," I said quietly._

"_Then let's go!" He said while he put my hands in the magic water fountain. It magically healed them. I knew Jasper would/will always be there for me, even for the simple stuff._

Someone was shaking me, making my eyes fly open and the forget memory completely.

"What the h-?" But before I could say 'hell', I was met with the same brown eyes that were the shade of mine, but I knew for sure they weren't Jasper's.

**DUN DUN DUN! Who was it? IDK! Sorry for the long wait to much homework and I have stupid parents. Btw, it might not look edited because I edited it, heh heh… Review!**

**XxSamxX**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer- I wish this weren't true, but I don't own Twilight ;( Hopefully I will soon… probably not. ):**

"_What the h-?" But before I could say 'hell', I was met with the same brown eyes that were the shade of mine, but I knew for sure they weren't Jasper's._

**BPOV**

The woman reached out her hand to touch my face. I flinched from the coolness of it.

"Isabella…" she said breathless. "You're beautiful."

"How d-do you know h-her n-name?" Jasper stuttered. She frowned.

"You don't remember me?" She asked, with pain clear in her voice.

"Should I?" Jasper asked back, confusion dripping from his words.

I squinted as I looked at the person, and gasped. She looked like someone I visited often in my dreams, or flashbacks…

_Flashback_

_I giggled as mommy tickled my tummy and blew on it. We were at the park playing tag and having fun. _

_Jazzy tackled daddy and mommy and I laughed at them._

_We giggled and ate our sandwiches, having the time of our lives, until a loud noise came out of no where. I shook in fear as mommy took Jazzy and I in her arms. I look at daddy to see red liquid leak out of his arm. Water rolled down my cheeks._

"_D-daddy!" I yelled as Jasper yelled, "Dad!" and mommy yelled, "Charlie!"_

_Momma called the police while we were being taken away by scary people, never to see mommy or daddy again._

_End of Flashback_

Realization flew threw me. I knew who she was.

"M-mom?" I whispered. Her gaze turned to me from Jasper. She nodded slowly.

"Yes it's me," She said with tears flowing down her tan face. She looked different from what I remembered. Her long golden hair was shorter, and she wore expensive clothing and jewelry. As I looked at her, anger slowly boiled inside of me.

"How could you?"

**JPOV**

What. The. Hell.

**BPOV**

She had the guts to answer me. Who the hell does she think she is? She lost the right of being my mother the day she left us. I hate her. I always will.

"I-I'm sorry, Honey. It was selfish of me, and I will never leave you ag-" I cut her off. Jasper was gripping my arm tightly with his hand. I didn't even know how it got there, but it didn't matter. He needed comforted.

"What do you mean, 'you'll ever leave us again'? Who said we'll take you back? You left us 11 years ago," I said with a flat tone. _Renee_ just nodded her head as more silent tears flowed down her face, one by one.

"You're right. I shouldn't have left you, but it was for the best," she said while looking down at her expensive shoes. She glanced at me and then at Jasper. She then whispered, "I would like to show you something, if you will come with me."

She slowly started walking, and Jasper got up, with me on following his trail.

She brought us to a comfortable room with couches and light tan colored walls.

Renee slowly sat herself on a couch and motioned for us to sit. I sat closely to Jasper. She grabbed a picture frame from next to her.

"I have some explaining to do…" She said while hugging the frame to her chest.

"Hell, yeah," Jasper agreed. I leaned back into the couch. Might as well get comfy, this might take hours…

**Tell me what you think with some reviews! Sorry, I rushed at the end. Next chapter will be longer, promise!**


	12. Sooooo Sorry

**Authors Note: Hey, well I know you guys were expecting a chapter, but I had something important to tell you, so I wrote an A/N. Well, here it goes…**

**I've been have writers block, and so I can't figure out what to write for the next chapters. I wish that I could tell you that I can update, but I can't, so I'm putting this story on hiatus just until I find out what else I can write for it. I've started a new story that I was writing on the side. It's an EdwardxBella story. I haven't thought of a title yet, so I was thinking maybe you guys could help me out. Here's the summary…**

**Isabella Swan has always been abused by her mother, Renee, and Step-Father, Phil. She was treated like a slave. When Bella is 17 years old, Renee and Phil die in a car accident that she was a part of. When she gets out of the hospital, she goes to live with her father, Charlie Swan, Chief of Police, in Forks, Washington. There, she's an outcast, just like she was in Phoenix. She makes a few friends, and meets overly popular, Edward Cullen. When everything goes right, she starts seeing her mother. Then her world was just how it used to be. Horrible.**

**So, how'd you like it? I'm still on the first chapter, and I'm gonna try to finish writing most of it so I can update it weekly. Review to tell me what you think the title should be! I was thinking maybe 'Change'. Thanks, and again, so sorry! Read our story Elisa, our friend, Nyx, and I are writing called ****Meeting the Family**** and Elisa's story ****The Wolves****. Thanks and again so sorry for putting Reunited on hiatus! **

**XxSamxX**


	13. New Story!

**Full summary: Isabella Swan has always been abused by her mother, Renee, and Step-Father, Phil. She was treated like a slave. When Bella is 17 years old, Renee and Phil die in a car accident that she was a part of. When she gets out of the hospital, she goes to live with her father, Charlie Swan, Chief of Police, in Forks, Washington. There, she's an outcast, just like she was in Phoenix. She makes a few friends, and meets overly popular, Edward Cullen. When everything goes right, she starts seeing her mother. Then her world was just how it used to be. Horrible.**

**A/N Read End notes. They're important.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter One**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"_You good for nothing piece of shit!" Phil yelled at me while slamming my face against the wall. The tears and blood slowly dripped down my face as my mom sat there watching, glaring at me. I knew they both have been drinking. They've abused me only when they drink, and that's almost every night._

"_S-sorry," I stuttered as he kicked my stomach causing me to cough up blood. I sobbed, which made the beatings come faster._

_Blood covered the walls of the apartment and Phil's yelling filled the silence that consumed the room._

_Once Phil got tired of beating me, he told me, cruelly, to clean up the mess. Once Phil was gone, mom came up to me and told me, in a stern voice, she was disappointed in me and left in an angry manner._

_I sobbed as I scrubbed the walls, hoping someone would do something to change this, anyone at all._

My eyes shot open, and I could feel people around me, and tears flew freely down my face. It was the last time I was beaten. I looked around to see a familiar place. It was somewhere I visited often, Phoenix Hospital. What weren't familiar were the people. There was a brown haired man asleep on the chair that was next to me. Also, I didn't know why the reason was that I was in here, or where Phil and my mom were.

I was panting and my throat was dry. My head was pounding and I lifted my blanket to reveal my leg wrapped up in a cast. I decided to call a nurse. Maybe she could tell me what was going on.

I wiped away my tears before I did. The nurse came in with a fake smile plastered on her face. I knew she didn't want to be hear taking care of a plain teenage girl. She looked like she was in her mid twenties and she wasn't wearing a wedding ring. Go figure.

"Hello, Isabella. I see that you're awake. Are you in any kind of pain?" She asked.

"What happened?" I whispered, ignoring her previous question.

"Um, we should get your doctor. Are you hungry?" She said while looking down. She didn't want to tell me. It was that bad.

"No," I said quietly. She nodded and went out to get my doctor, probably Dr. Roberts. I always went to him when the beatings were bad, but he thought they were my "accidents". "Accidents my ass," I muttered under my breath.

After a few minutes, the nurse was back with Dr. Roberts. The nurse woke the sleeping man, and he went to stand by the doctor. They walked over towards me. The man looked as if he'd been crying. As if he knew me.

"Hello, Bella. How are you feeling?" Dr. Roberts asked as he examined me.

"I'm okay, I guess," I said, my voice hoarse. "W-what happened?"

"Would you like to tell her, Charlie?" he asked the man, while the nurse handed me a glass of water. Now I realized who the man was. He was my father, my _biological _father. Charlie Swan, police chief of Forks, Washington.

He cleared his throat and ran his hand threw his dark hair. "Uh, sure." He walked knelt down next to me and gave me a small, sad smile. He fiddled with his fingers as he said, "Uh, Hey, Bella. Long time no see. I haven't seen you since you were five." He gave a chuckle filled with no humor.

"What happened? Why am I here?" I asked, completely cutting to the chase.

"Don't you remember the car accident?" He asked. Then all the memories came.

_We were headed back from dinner with Phil's teammates for some party like thing._

_They beat me the day before, so I was still a little sore. _

_Both Phil and Mom were drinking, so I insisted that I drove, but Phil got all angry, and told me to stop telling him what to do. I knew that I was going to get a good beating when we get home. _

_They were ranting how much of a disrespectful girl I was and how I should treat them better for all they've done for me, when it happened, all so fast._

_The truck hit the driver's side of the car and the glass of the windshield shattered, and the glass stabbed my stomach. The blood soaked my shirt, and the last thing I heard was the screaming of my mother till everything was pitch black, and the sounds faded._

"Car... Phil... Mom... Dead... Accident…" was all I could get out. I knew I was having a panic attack. They happened every once and a while.

"I'm truly sorry," Dr. Roberts said. "We tried all we could…"

"It's not your fault…" I said. I didn't know if I should be sad or ecstatic. But when was the accident? "Uh, what's the date?" I asked.

"It's December. You've been in a coma for about 3 months," Dr. Roberts said as he looked at his clipboard I just now noticed.

"Oh… Well, when am I getting out of this place?"

"Well, we have to check you, and if everything is in place, I think you'll be able to get out in…" I looked up as if the ceiling held the answer. "In three days."

"Fun," I said sarcastically. "Where the hell am I gonna stay when I get out?"

Charlie step forward with a funny grin plastered on his face. "With me."

"Great."

* * *

**What did you think of it? I'm only posting this chapter because I'm on my sister's computer because my computer is having technical difficulties. Also, I am posting this for the 4****th**** of July! Yay! Well, tell me what you think of it in a review! So, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Thanks!(:**

**XxSamxX**


End file.
